


Master Elrond was my name

by elrondhalfelven



Series: Elrond’s journal [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond POV, Elrond's poem, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrondhalfelven/pseuds/elrondhalfelven
Summary: A poem I wrote about Elrond founding Imladris as part of my Elrond's journal series.
Series: Elrond’s journal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Master Elrond was my name

From the journal of Elrond Half-Elven:

Today my fate has shown me,

What no vision could foretell.

A valley hid in secrecy;

A realm where I could dwell.

For peace was all I yearned for,

Though a Herald I became.

The banner of the King I bore;

Master Elrond was my name.

Yet from the fighting I had fled,

My people overwhelmed.

Then on a sudden from ahead

Imladris, my eyes beheld. 

No fault is there that could be found,

In those mellow pastures green.

Nor in the leaves upon the ground

A-glowing in the sunlight’s sheen.

The trees were singing with the birds,

The waterfalls a-dancing,

“Elrond” they called; I have never 

Heard a song so worth my listening. 

It was then a daydream took me, 

Of times not yet come to pass.

A homely house of serenity,

Lay in wait upon the grass.

I knew then that it was my fate,

To make this dream come to be.

No sorrow shall pass through the gate,

Of the House of Elrond by the sea.


End file.
